De serpientes y leones
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: El chico misterioso soltó una pequeña risita antes de que Daichi se girase para mirar al culpable de su gran metedura de pata. No pudo sino abrir los ojos, sorprendido y atónito, al comprobar de quién se trataba. ¡Un Slytherin dirigiéndole la palabra a un Gryffindor! ¿Qué hacía una serpiente allí, de entre todos los lugares del castillo? [Hogwarts AU] [Serie "Las cuatro casas"]
1. Segundo curso - Prejuicios

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí os traigo la primera historia dela serie "Las cuatro casas"; una serie que englobará historias de distintas parejas de Haikyuu! en el maravilloso mundo de Hogwarts (varios años después de la trama principal).**  
 **Cómo no podía ser menos, inauguro esta serie con un Daisuga del género fluff diabético (?) que comencé a escribir gracias a mis senpais (a las que admiro mogollón). Pero no quiero ponerme sentimental, que la última vez escribí más agradecimientos que historia xDAsí que, sin más palabrería, os dejo con el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

No era ningún secreto que los domingos fueran sagrados para cualquier alumno de la escuela, y más cuando se iban acercando al desolador invierno.

Las frías ráfagas de viento se colaban traviesas por los huecos de las piedras del castillo, silbando, como si entonaran la dulce cancioncilla de unos niños en mitad de una excursión. Eran esas mismas pequeñas corrientes de aire las que erizaban la piel de cualquiera que osara pasear a esas horas por sus dominios. Siempre que estuviera vivo, por supuesto.

Nadie en su sano juicio abandonaría el calor y la comodidad que regalaban las camas del castillo hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. En otras palabras, hasta la hora del desayuno, cuando los Jefes de Casa o los prefectos les sacaran de la seguridad de sus sábanas.

Sin embargo, siempre había algún valiente (loco, como lo llamarían las otras Casas, o estúpido, como harían en Slytherin) que retaba a aquellas mañanas insufribles por cumplir con sus objetivos. Y así lo demostraban las fuertes pisadas que resonaban contra los duros suelos de piedra que recubrían el castillo. La respiración, ligeramente acelerada e inconstante de un chico entrando en la adolescencia, escapaba de su boca en forma de vaho, recordándole que no era sensato salir afuera. Nada aconsejable. Pero Daichi no se conformaría con una advertencia semejante.

No. A sus doce tiernos años, había decidido que pasaría las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch y conseguiría el puesto de guardián que tanto deseaba, demostrando que había nacido para ello. De modo que, asiendo con fuerza la escoba y alzando la bufanda granate y dorada que llevaba enrollada al cuello por encima de su boca, salió hacia los terrenos del castillo en dirección al campo de Quidditch.

Las gotas del rocío de la mañana mojaban el bajo de sus pantalones, los cuales le quedaban algo largos, y de la negra túnica de abrigo que había decidido llevar durante el trayecto para no coger una pulmonía, así como de las pequeñas ramitas que formaban la cola de la escoba ligeramente desgastada por los años que tenía ya a cuestas. Daichi podía escuchar, como un fuerte eco, latir con fuerza a su corazón con cada paso que daba, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de su objetivo y de la realización de sus sueños.

―Solo un poquito más ―se dijo, hinchándose de orgullo y seguridad, entrando finalmente en el campo y observando las gradas de madera desnudas. Por un momento, se las imaginó vestidas con grandes telares, con los colores de cada Casa, brillando contra el cielo casi siempre encapotado y grisáceo que el norte de la isla les otorgaba; el público enloquecido, rugiendo orgullosos mientras animaban a su Casa, estallando en gritos de euforia con cada punto que marcaban contra los tres aros dorados que permanecían a cada lado del campo a distintas alturas.

Daichi se desabrochó el abrigo y lo dejó perfectamente doblado junto a la bufanda a los pies de uno de los lados, en la pequeña superficie llena de fina arena blanca, y, con una quaffle hechizada que le había proporcionado, tras mucho rogarle, la profesora Owlnest, su profesora de vuelo y árbitro de los partidos; se subió a la escoba, una Barredora 11 que había pertenecido a su padre, y alzó el vuelo. Se colocó cerca de los grandes aros dorados que debía proteger, justo delante de ellos, y, cerrando los ojos, inspiró profundamente y besó la suave superficie de la pelota. Así comenzó su duro entrenamiento, el cual iba a repetir tantas veces como fuera necesario.

Soltó la quaffle abruptamente, lanzándola lo más lejos que le fue posible con toda la fuerza que sus brazos, todavía endebles y sin formar, le permitieron, y se preparó para cuando viniera enfilada hacia él. Afinó todos sus sentidos y se dispuso a entrenar la vista, el oído y la coordinación de brazos y cuerpo. Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se tiró varias veces a pararla. Se sentía como un portero de fútbol muggle, lanzándose al suelo para evitar que el esférico entrara en la portería. Al fin y al cabo, un guardián era algo parecido. Se tiraba de un lado a otro, gracias a la escoba que había recibido de parte de su padre, y paraba las quaffles con la mano o con su cuerpo… hasta dándole una fuerte patada, tratando de evitar que entrara por los aros pero, para su desgracia, fallando más de lo que acertaba y sintiendo cómo la frustración comenzaba a hacer mella en él. ¡Por Merlín! Tenía que mejorar rápido si quería entrar en el equipo.

Volvió a lanzar la quaffle y, cuando la gran pelota roja se dirigió hacia él, una voz suave y sosegada, algo aguda e infantil, le hizo perder la concentración de tal manera que el esférico desigual con hendiduras para la mano le golpeó fuertemente en la cara tirándole de la escoba al suelo.

Fue la caída más rápida del mundo, la más agónica, pero también la más extraña. Sentía el aire abandonar sus pulmones y no volver a entrar con cada bocanada que daba, la sensación de agobio y de vértigo jugueteando en la boca de su estómago, amenazándole con echar hasta la primera papilla. Cuando aterrizó contra el suelo, su cuerpo se quedó todavía sin más aire. ¿Era eso acaso posible? Le dolían las costillas, las sentía apretadas contra sus órganos, aunque no tuviera nada roto, y la cabeza le daba vueltas pese a que había caído sobre su ropa perfectamente doblada y los pequeños montículos de arena blanca.

―¡Auch! ―exclamó el dueño de la otra voz, y como si sintiera su dolor, cerró con fuerza uno de los ojos y arrugó la nariz, bajando de las gradas y corriendo hasta su lado. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre Daichi, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus propias rodillas, y le miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos dorados―. ¿Estás bien?

―No ―rezongó Daichi frotándose la nariz, justo dónde le había golpeado la pelota―. ¿Sabes? No deberías hablar a la gente por la espalda. Podrías asustarla ―le acusó infantilmente mirándole con algo de rencor.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó el otro chico, con un arrepentimiento real tiñéndole la voz―, pero me sorprendió que hubiera alguien más levantado a estas horas. Creí que era el único que madrugaba los domingos.

―Pues ya ves que no es tuyo el monopolio.

Continuaba dolorido, no solo por la quaffle, sino por el orgullo herido al haberse dejado sorprender de esa manera tan tonta, cuando había estado afinando el oído para no ser sorprendido por cualquier movimiento. Tendría que prestar más atención a su alrededor, no solo a la quaffle o a los movimientos de los jugadores.

A su lado, el chico misterioso soltó una pequeña risita antes de que Daichi se girase para mirar al culpable de su gran metedura de pata. No pudo sino abrir los ojos, sorprendido y atónito, al comprobar que se trataba de un alumno de Slytherin.

¡Un alumno de Slytherin dirigiéndole la palabra a un Gryffindor!

¿Qué hacía una serpiente allí, de entre todos los lugares del castillo? ¿No debería estar buscando la manera de fastidiar a algún otro alumno? ¿O de hacer trampas en algún trabajo o examen?

Su cara debía de haber sido un poema, cambiando y mutando por una gran gama de pensamientos para nada agradables, porque el chico lo miró ligeramente confundido.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó preocupado―. No tienes buena cara ―Daichi observó cómo se arrodillaba a su lado y le ponía la mano en la nariz, acercándose para poder mirarle más de cerca. No parecía un alumno de Slytherin―. No parece que esté rota, pero a lo mejor prefieres ir a la enfermería. La señorita Wasphead seguro que sabe lo que hacer si hay algún problema.

―¡No! ―exclamó, alzando la voz más de lo que hubiera querido. Se había apartado del chico con tal aspaviento que había dado a entender que le daba asco que le tocase. Se arrepintió al instante e intentó modular su voz―. No... Estoy bien. En serio.

El chico pareció un poco decepcionado, o bien por su comportamiento o bien por su respuesta, y Daichi, siguiendo firmemente sus prejuicios, frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Acaso hubiera preferido que estuviera rota?

―No eres un buen mentiroso ―aclaró el otro mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. No parecía molesto por sus movimientos―. Pero si no quieres contármelo, está bien ―dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa―. No voy a obligarte.

El chico de Slytherin se levantó y se sacudió la túnica de abrigo de color verde esmeralda con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba un grueso libro de cubiertas de cuero rojo gastadas. "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos", rezaba el título.

―¿Estabas leyendo? ―preguntó casi sin pensar. Estaba sorprendido. Muy sorprendido. No conocía a ningún Ravenclaw que hiciera algo semejante… mucho menos un Slytherin. ¿Acaso su sala común no era lo suficientemente acogedora? ―. ¿Con este frío? ¿Fuera?

Sus palabras se teñían cada vez más con la incredulidad y el desconcierto. No lograba salir del estupor en el que se había sumido ante aquella revelación. Aquello pareció hacerle gracia a su compañero.

―Apuesto a que no esperabas eso de una sucia serpiente ―señaló, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

―Yo... ―Daichi quiso que se le tragara la tierra por una vez en su vida. Había prejuzgado a alguien solo por estar en otra Casa. Sus padres no le habían educado así. Se sentirían muy decepcionados. O al menos así se sentía él para con él. Se merecía ese comentario... y hasta algún insulto más que el otro chico no pronunció―. Lo siento.

―No te preocupes ―le respondió sin perder la calma en ningún momento. Le acababa de dar una lección de clase y humildad―. Conozco los rumores que circulan acerca de nosotros y de nuestra Casa. Solo esperaba que, a las alturas en las que estamos, la gente hubiera dejado de relacionarnos con los mortífagos. Hace años que sucedió todo aquello.

Daichi dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, completamente avergonzado. No podía ni mirarle a la cara. Se había comportado como un cerdo y no había demostrado ser mucho mejor que aquellos matones que se metían y aprovechaban de alumnos más jóvenes en el castillo. No pensaba subirla, no. Lo juraba por Merlín. Al menos, no pensaba hacerlo hasta que vio una mano extendida aparecer en su campo de visión. Terminó por levantarla, algo cohibido, fijándola en los ojos castaños del chico que le observaban cálidamente. Un pequeño lunar parecía juguetear sobre sus mejillas, justo bajo su ojo izquierdo, como una pequeña burla o como un punto sobre el que atraer su atención.

―Me llamo Sugawara Koushi y me dedico a madrugar los domingos para poder leer sobre criaturas mágicas ―El chico se presentó divertido al ver el caos en la mente y rostro del otro. Koushi soltó una risita―. No dejemos que una quaffle determine nuestra relación.

Parpadeó. Varias veces. Intentando comprender sus palabras. Finalmente, Daichi le devolvió la sonrisa tras soltar una sonora carcajada. Una risa sincera.

―Tienes razón ―asintió feliz―. Soy Sawamura Daichi y madrugo los domingos para practicar y poder presentarme a las pruebas de Quidditch de mi Casa.

―Oh... ―sus labios se curvaron levemente casi en el instante, formando una suave circunferencia burlona―. ¿Eso era lo que hacías?

―No te burles ―murmuró avergonzado, aunque, pese a lo que se pudiera pensar, ligeramente divertido. No sabía con exactitud qué tan bueno era en aquel deporte, sus padres le habían dicho que se le daba bastante bien (podría ser aquello que llamaban "amor de padres"), pero no quería que lo tomaran por un manta en su Casa. De verdad que quería conseguir esa plaza―. ¿Tan mal lo estaba haciendo?

Koushi negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, comprobando que sus palabras habían hecho mella en el chico. Se apresuró a explicarse.

―Eres muy bueno en la defensa ―le aseguró― pero, a veces, deberías intentar tranquilizarte ―le dijo señalándole los hombros con la mano del libro―. Estás muy tenso y eso hace que tus movimientos sean mecánicos y poco fluidos.

―Es que quiero que salga bien ―confesó, suspirando derrotado. Era muy importante para él. Su abuelo había sido jugador y su padre había llegado a ser profesional durante varias temporadas en las Avispas de Wimbourne. La presión era muy fuerte. Y no por seguir la tradición familiar, sino porque era un deporte que realmente le gustaba.

―Bueno... Yo podría ayudarte ―Le sugirió Koushi encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Tú? ―preguntó atónito―. ¿Y por qué ibas a ayudarme? ―La cara del Slytherin se tornó confusa―. No me malinterpretes, por favor, pero... somos de Casas distintas. ¿No deberías velar por el bienestar y la victoria de Slytherin?

―¿Quién dice que no lo hago? ―cuestionó traviesamente. El brillo de sus ojos lo alertó levemente.

El repicar del gran reloj del castillo resonó por todos los terrenos avisando de la hora. Las ocho. No tardaría en llegar el momento en que el castillo comenzaría a llenarse con las voces y movimiento de los alumnos, profesores, personal y fantasmas.

―¿Qué me dices? ―preguntó Koushi, extendiendo nuevamente su mano, como si esperara que se la estrechara para cerrar su inocente pacto. Casi parecía ansioso.

―Bueno... Vale ―aceptó con convicción, entrelazando su mano con la de él. El rostro del chico se iluminó con su respuesta haciendo que sus rasgos, de por si infantiles y suaves, resaltaran en contraste con su cabello ceniza claro.

―¿El domingo a la misma hora?

Daichi asintió, ansioso por ver cómo podría ayudarle el chico. Sugawara comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo cuando, al ver que no le seguía, se giró completamente, mirándole ligeramente por encima del hombro.

―¿No vienes? ―le preguntó―. Es la hora del desayuno y sé que los Gryffindor comen como limas. A no ser que estés a dieta...

―¿Ah sí? ―pareció encontrar aquello increíble, la facilidad que tenía aquel chico para lanzarle puyas sin que resultaran insultos sino una invitación a una broma compartida―. Los de Slytherin tampoco se quedan atrás ―contestó, moviendo las manos y la boca, imitándoles, arrancando unas cuantas risas del otro. Daichi cogió su túnica, la bufanda y su escoba y no tardó en unirse a él―. ¿No te dirán nada tus compañeros?

―¿Sobre qué?

―Sobre llevarte con un "enemigo" ―dijo imitando la apertura y el cierre de comillas al aire.

Aquello pareció divertir aún más al chico que se tapó la boca con el libro.

―Siempre puedo decir que estoy estudiando tus puntos débiles para vencerte en el campo.

Daichi ladeó la cabeza.

―Pero si no estás en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

―Ah, ¿no? ―dejo caer el chico antes de apresurar el paso hacia las grandes puertas de madera―. Estás frente a uno de los nuevos cazadores del equipo. ¡Nos vemos el domingo Daichi! ―exclamó agitando la mano antes de desaparecer.

―Con que cazador, ¿eh? ―se dijo para sí mismo sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar las puertas por las que había desaparecido Koushi.

Aquel curso iba a ser muy, pero que muy interesante.

* * *

 **¿Qué os parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No?**  
 **Avisar que esta es una historia de siete capítulos en total (los cuales están ya todos escritos :D)**  
 **Y nada más. Que espero que os gusten los próximos capítulos. Ciao~~**


	2. Tercer curso - Despertar

**¡Hola!  
Lo primero, disculparme por la tardanza. He estado de exámenes y han pasado ciertas cosas que me han complicado el poder sentarme frente al ordenador para actualizar.  
Segundo, ¡mil gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me dais la vida con vuestras palabras. Sois un amor y espero de corazón poder devolveros algún día todo el apoyo. Espero que os gusten los siguientes capítulos (iré subiendo dos capítulos por semana – Miércoles y Domingo).  
Los comentarios sin cuenta en los responderé abajo.  
Un besito muy grande  
Ciao~~**

* * *

― _O'Brienn_ tiene la _quaffle_ , se la pasa a _Melbourne_ , _Melbourne_ se adentra en el campo contrario, esquiva una _bludger_ y le pasa nuevamente a _O'Brienn_. ¡Menudo contraataque está haciendo _Slytherin_! ¡Oh! ¡Pero _Gryffindor_ no se está quedando atrás! ¡ _Hawke_ ha aparecido raudo como un rayo y ha recuperado la _quaffle_! ―la comentarista de la casa de _Ravenclaw_ , _Johanna Jackson_ , o _JJ_ , como se la llamaba en sus círculos más cercanos, estaba a punto de saltar desde la grada de los profesores hasta el campo para poder hacer un seguimiento más minucioso―. ¡ _Sugawara_ se ha interpuesto y le ha robado la quaffle a _Hawke_! ¡Aquí se han quedado los intentos de _Gryffindor_ por superar la aplastante victoria de _Slytherin_!

El público de la casa de la serpiente vociferaba eufórico viendo la victoria ya cercana de su equipo. Casi podía saborear sus primeros puntos, una victoria más que merecida contra la casa del león, sus enemigos acérrimos por la alta competitividad entre ambos. Había sido así desde generaciones.

―¡Oh! ¡Cuidado! ¡La buscadora de _Gryffindor_ ha visto la _snitch_! ¡Si lo consiguen podrían ganar a _Slytherin_ por una ventaja de diez puntos! ¿Qué harán las serpientes? ―continuó hablando _JJ_ , mientras no apartaba la mirada del partido.

Koushi apretaba con fuerza la _quaffle_ contra su pecho y se dirigía hacia el campo de _Gryffindor_ , donde solo Daichi, el cazador, esperaba frente a los aros. Había que aprovechar aquella ventaja.

―No voy a dejarte marcar ―dijo el león confiado.

―Eso ya lo veremos ―le respondió Koushi lanzando con todas sus fuerzas la _quaffle_.

―¡ _Sugawara_ ha lanzado la _quaffle_! ¿Será este el fin de _Gryffindor_? ―Un ruido seco resonó por todo el campo. Por un momento, el estadio entero contuvo la respiración. La _quaffle_ que tan directamente iba hacia uno de los aros sin vigilancia, había sido golpeada en el último instante por una de las _bludgers_ y se había desviado tan levemente que golpeó la parte metálica del aro dorado, cayendo pesadamente al pequeño recinto de suave arena blanquecina―. ¡Menudo cambio de los acontecimientos! ¡ _Gryffindor_ ha atrapado la _snitch_! ¡Increíble! ¡ _Gryffindor_ gana!

El corazón de Koushi dio un vuelco a medida que los gritos de _Gryffindor_ , y del resto de casas menos de la suya, rugían eufóricos. No podía ser… La victoria se les había escapado de las manos por tan poco, por un pelo, y había sido todo culpa suya. Si hubiera estado más pendiente de la _bludger_ … Si hubiera prestado atención no solo a Daichi y a su estúpida competición con él… Si no hubiera estado tan cegado con marcar... Si hubiera mantenido la mente fría y serena como hacía siempre… Tal vez…

Con el alma en los pies, aterrizó en el campo junto al resto de sus compañeros y se disculpó sinceramente. Estaba destrozado al haber sido la causa de una victoria que estaba ya cantada. Aquel error podría suponer que, por consenso, le expulsaran del equipo. Sin embargo, pese a todo, nadie parecía querer escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Estaban excesivamente absortos mientras se quejaban a la profesora _Owlnest_ por la jugada de los leones, la cual alegaban que era ilegal. Se suponía que la _bludger_ solo se podía desviar de su trayectoria para evitar que golpearan a los miembros del mismo equipo, no para golpear las pelotas que estaban ya en juego o en el aire.

Pero… ¿qué más daba?

Koushi estaba seguro que solo lo hacían por aquella derrota tan ajustada. Porque era el último partido contra los leones que tendrían muchos de sus compañeros. Además, para más inri, esto no era _Quidditch_ profesional y nadie había salido, salvo el ego y la confianza de Sugawara, herido pero… eso poco importaba.

Tal y como pensaba, la profesora _Owlnest_ rechazó las quejas de los de _Slytherin_ y el partido quedó tal y como estaba, con la victoria de _Gryffindor_ y la derrota de _Slytherin_. Sin poder soportarlo más, Koushi salió lo más rápido que pudo del campo de _Quidditch_ , ignorando los llamados de su capitán y las palabras de ánimo que algunos de los alumnos de su propia casa le dedicaban.

No parecían enfadados pero necesitaba alejarse, aire, aire fresco, cambiarse la ropa mojada por culpa de la lluvia que había caído en los treinta primeros minutos del partido, sentarse en la sala común de su casa en las mullidas butacas de cuero negro frente a la chimenea y sumergirse en la lectura de uno de sus muchos libros hasta abstraerse del mundo, hasta que fuera la hora de la cena.

―¡Suga!

 _No por favor,_ suplicó mentalmente. El chico se giró tenuemente para observar cómo el cazador de _Gryffindor_ se acercaba corriendo hasta él. No le había dado tiempo a quitarse el todavía mojado uniforme rojo y dorado de _Quidditch_ ni a dejar la escoba junto a las del resto del equipo, puesto que la arrastraba sobre el césped mojado de los jardines. Era como si su único pensamiento fuera hablar con el culpable de la desgracia de _Slytherin_.

―¿Qué haces aquí Sawamura? ―preguntó con amargura Koushi. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de la derrota de _Slytherin_ pero había sido el único que le había seguido hasta allí cuando todo su cuerpo, desde su reacción, su huída, hasta su postura, gritaba a los cuatro vientos que lo único que deseaba es que le dejaran solo―. ¿No deberías estar celebrando tu merecida victoria?

Daichi ignoró el tono venenoso de las palabras del chico y dio un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

―Yo… Solo quería saber si estás bien ―respondió algo cohibido.

―Estoy perfectamente ―echó a andar hacia el castillo. En serio… Sólo deseaba quitarse el uniforme plata y esmeralda que no se merecía y leer un buen libro hasta la hora de la cena. ¿Tan complicado era de entender?―. En serio, vete con tus compañeros, te mereces celebrar esta victoria. Has jugado muy bien.

―Me han metido más de ciento cuarenta puntos ―replicó incrédulo―. ¿A eso le llamas jugar bien?

―Habéis ganado. Eso es lo que cuenta al final ―murmuró sin detenerse.

Daichi bufó por lo cabezota que era la serpiente y apresuró el paso haciendo que, con un rápido movimiento, le cogiera de la manga de la túnica y evitara que continuara caminando hacia el castillo. Koushi ni se giró. No quería que nadie viera su rostro compungido y roto por la rabia y el dolor.

―Por favor… Quiero estar solo ―pidió suplicante el chico con la voz ligeramente entrecortada, intentando que las lágrimas no se desbordaran de sus ojos y que el nudo de su garganta se deshiciera.

Antes de que pudiera pedírselo de nuevo, los brazos de Daichi le rodearon con fuerza, envolviéndoles en una cálida caricia que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara ante el íntimo contacto. No era la primera vez que se abrazaban pero, por lo que fuera, se sentía diferente, excesivamente diferente. Un montón de mariposas, que revoloteaban excitadas en su interior, le acariciaron la boca del estómago, enviando un montón de descargas eléctricas en forma de agradable cosquilleo en su suave piel.

Sin pensárselo, Koushi enterró la cara en el pecho del _Gryffindor_ y, agarrándole la túnica por la espalda para afianzar el abrazo, rompió a llorar como un niño desconsolado cuyo único deseo es volver con su madre tras haberse perdido en algún lugar inhóspito. Los violentos espasmos de su cuerpo chocaban contra la ligera entereza del otro, cubierto por el protector del pecho y hombros, que hacía todo lo posible por evitar que el chico se derrumbara.

―Ven… ―acarició suavemente su espalda―. Vamos por aquí ―susurró contra su oído mientras le guiaba de la mano hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Un grupo de _Ravenclaws,_ que charlaba animadamente comentando hasta el último detalle del partido, pasaron justo por el lugar en el que segundos antes habían estado ambos jugadores entrelazados. Koushi agradeció mentalmente que Daichi tuviera tanta sensibilidad y deferencia hacia él como para llevárselo de allí, para que no sufriera las burlas de nadie. Porque no habría sido capaz de soportar las burlas de las águilas.

El de _Gryffindor_ continuó guiándole hasta la linde del bosque. Sin soltar la mano de Suga, lo condujo por entre los árboles, sorteando ramas bajas y raíces salidas que dificultaban el paso, hasta un pequeño claro donde unos cuantos _thestrals_ pastaban tranquilamente. No tardó demasiado tiempo en sentar al chico en el suelo y, en el proceso, a él mismo también.

Koushi había dejado de llorar en cuanto se sentó, con un pequeño sonido indescriptible, pero todavía había rastros salados y tirantes de su pequeño momento de debilidad. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y decoradas grotescamente por pequeños caminitos brillantes por donde habían estado corriendo las lágrimas libremente minutos antes. Daichi le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y sonrió cuando los ojos castaños de Suga le miraron.

―Gracias ―susurró con la voz todavía ronca y rota. Se pasó bruscamente las mangas de la túnica del uniforme por la cara para eliminar las lágrimas que quedaban todavía sobre su piel antes de volver a mirarle. Sorbió ligeramente por la nariz.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos durante lo que a Suga le pareció un tiempo minúsculo. Le habría gustado observar los ojos de Daichi indefinidamente, poder disfrutar de los matices chocolate que le arrancaban los rayos de sol que se colaban entren las ramas, de sus pupilas dilatándose y contrayéndose por la luz brillante, hasta el movimiento de sus pestañas cada vez que parpadeaba.

Y no sabía por qué le pasaba esto.

Al final, fue Daichi el primero en romper el silencio en el que se habían sumido y que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo eliminar.

―Has jugado muy bien ―comentó sinceramente. La carcajada seca que escapó de la garganta de Koushi fue suficiente para que el león le mirara azorado y alzara la voz―. ¡Es cierto! ―exclamó, soltando un gallo tan estridente que se tapó la boca avergonzado. Koushi tuvo grandes ganas de reírse en su cara, pero no sería justo puesto que él también estaba acusando los mismos cambios.

Se aclaró la garganta, intentando que los cambios de voz que estaba sufriendo por culpa de la pubertad se mantuvieran dormitando un poco más. No era muy creíble que quién te estuviera hablando, intentando animarte, fuera el juguete de goma de tu perro. Sin embargo, aquello fue suficiente para hacer que Koushi sonriera de nuevo, aunque solo fuera tenuemente.

―Ha sido un desastre y lo sabes.

―Si la quaffle no hubiese sido desviada, habrías marcado y habríais ganado. No me habría dado tiempo a atraparla ―confesó rascándose la mejilla.

―Realmente habríamos quedado en empate ―le recordó evitando que Daichi dijera algo más.

―Pero…

Koushi negó con la cabeza y, pegando las piernas a su cuerpo, apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

―¿Sabes? ―comenzó―. Creo que me van a echar del equipo.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Daichi horrorizado. Sus ojos se habían abierto como si fuera algo impensable―. ¡Pero si ha sido solo un partido!

―O tal vez me vaya yo…

El _Gryffindor_ gateó hasta ponerse justo delante del chico y le alzó la cabeza por el mentón tan súbitamente, que consiguió lo que quería. Que Koushi le mirase solo a él.

―¡¿Estás bromeando?! ―le gritó. Le ponía enfermo que pensara tan mal de él. ¡Había estado maravillosamente! ¿Por qué no quería verlo?―. ¡No puedes irte así como así solo por un estúpido partido! ¡Nos ibais ganando por una ventaja de ciento cuarenta puntos! ¡Habéis sido muy superiores en todos los aspectos! ―exclamó alterado. Pequeños gallos le salían de vez en cuando (los cuales Koushi encontró sumamente adorables) pero eso no le impidió continuar. Estaba ofendido y dolido que el mismo al que consideraba su amigo, tuviera tan poca estima de sí mismo. Y eso le enfadaba. Respiraba entrecortadamente y le miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una fiereza tan propia de un león que cualquiera encontraría intimidante. Pero no Koushi. Él pudo sentir cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba por aquella mirada, y no por culpa del miedo que pudiera emitir Daichi con ella. Sino por el aliciente que suponía para todas aquellas mariposas que afloraban en su estómago.

―Pero habéis ganado vosotros. Al final, eso es lo único que cuenta ―repitió nuevamente, amargamente, apartando con delicadeza la mano de Daichi de su barbilla, en un vano intento por calmarse, y centrando su mirada en el ciempiés que correteaba por la corteza del árbol.

―No opino lo mismo ―murmuró ligeramente enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos. El _Slytherin_ sonrió antes de mirarle por el rabillo del ojo. El sol apretaba con fuerza tras la intensa lluvia que había caído, rodeando con sus rayos la cabeza de Daichi, formando a su alrededor un halo casi celestial, iluminando su piel ligeramente más morena que la suya y arrancando cálidos destellos de sus ojos chocolate, ligeramente entrecerrados y protegidos por aquel escudo de pestañas negras. Koushi pudo apreciar cómo las facciones infantiles iban tomando, poco a poco, la dureza propia de las de un adulto, aunque aún le faltara mucho para terminar su desarrollo.

Su mandíbula se iba delineando tan delicadamente como su nariz, adquiriendo un aspecto regio; los pómulos comenzaban a sobresalir bajo sus dulces ojos y los labios carnosos y ligeramente brillantes gracias a la lengua que escapaba de ellos para lubricarlos, parecían prestarse encantados a una larga sesión de…

Koushi abrió los ojos como platos, tragando saliva dificultosamente, y se echó hacia atrás, con la espalda completamente recta pegada al tronco del árbol. ¿Qué acababa de ser eso? ¿Por qué se había quedado tan absorto mirando los labios de Daichi? ¿Por qué se le había pasado por la cabeza el besarlos? ¿Tenía algo que ver con el abrazo de antes? ¿O con el contacto casi irrompible de los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas? ¿O con la mariposas que revoloteaban caprichosas en su estómago?

Podía sentir cómo su corazón latía desbocado por semejantes pensamientos, resonando con fuerza en sus oídos, como su pulso se aceleraba como una poción en plena ebullición y la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba hasta el punto de sentir un frío sudor creciendo en su nuca. Su compañero le dedicó una mirada confusa mientras observaba como Koushi se pasaba la mano por el pelo y la nuca, nervioso, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

―¿Estás bien, Suga? ―preguntó confundido, inclinándose un poco sobre el chico.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico, que se apresuró a asentir rápidamente, deseando que se alejara de su rostro para que no fuera capaz de escuchar la turbación de su corazón.

―¿Seguro? ―No parecía demasiado convencido―. Si quieres seguir llorando, puedes hacerlo. No voy a decírselo a nadie ―se llevó la mano al pecho y sonrió―. Puedes confiar en este león.

―¿Por qué? ―La pregunta le salió sola, rota y entrecortada, con un tono demasiado agudo denotando el cambio que también estaba experimentando su cuerpo.

―Porque somos amigos, ¿no? ―dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Koushi le miró durante unos segundos antes de tirarse encima del chico y abrazarle, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por sus mejillas. Daichi le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendido ante la súbita reacción, acariciando suavemente su espalda. La quietud del bosque se rompía solo por el canto de alguno de los pájaros y por los sollozos de Koushi―. ¿Estás mejor? ―preguntó cuando el chico se separó ahogando el último de sus gimoteos.

―Sí…

Daichi le pasó los pulgares por las mejillas suavemente, justo por debajo de los ojos, para secarle las lágrimas que amenazaban con secarse, dejando la marca de la tristeza en su piel. Koushi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se sintió un estúpido y un imbécil. Un idiota por llorar como un niño pequeño por algo que ni siquiera suponía un motivo en sí. Agradeció que Daichi no le atosigara ni le obligara a contárselo. Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

―Gracias… ―susurró.

―No tienes que dármelas ―La sonrisa que le dedicó bastó para que su corazón volviera a dar un vuelco vertiginoso.

Solo podía haber una razón por la que sintiera todos aquellos cosquilleos cada vez que Daichi le tocaba o miraba y era que le gustara. Decidió utilizar las preguntas que había leído en una revista de su madre hacía años y que él, como el niño curioso y ávido de lectura que era, se aprendió de memoria. ¿Lo consideraba un buen amigo? Sí, aunque no se conocieran desde hacía demasiado. ¿Estaba a gusto con él? Sí. ¿Pensaba en él con frecuencia? Para vergüenza suya, sí que se había descubierto pensando en el _Gryffindor_ en las situaciones más inesperadas, como en clase o en la cama. ¿Se sentía seguro con él? Muchísimo. ¿Aprovechaba a mirarle furtivamente? Muchas veces, sobre todo en el Gran Comedor. ¿Le gustaría un contacto más íntimo? Sí…

Lo había pensado tan seguro que no tenía ninguna duda. Estaba enamorado de Daichi. ¡Solo tenía trece años! Aquella revelación le lleno de temor y miedo. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello. Tal vez solo fuera una confusión por el cariño y la comprensión que le había demostrado aquella mañana.

―Tengo una bolsa de diablillos de pimienta y sapos de menta ―le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa―. ¿Quieres que vaya a por ella?

―¿Y hacer que te pierdas la celebración de la victoria con tu casa? ―preguntó antes de negar con la cabeza―. No te preocupes. Ya estoy bien ―Le aseguró con una sonrisa―. Anda, vete a disfrutar un poco.

―¿Seguro?

Koushi soltó una carcajada.

―¡Pero mírate! Estás deseoso de irte ―señaló, a lo que el _Gryffindor_ se sonrojó―. De verdad, vete. Ya has hecho más que cualquiera de mi casa. Muchísimas gracias.

Daichi se levantó para acuclillarse nuevamente y ponerse un dedo delante de los labios, como si estuviera sopesando algo.

―Me voy solo si prometes que dejarás de llamarme Sawamura ―dijo.

―¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? ―preguntó Koushi confundido.

―Daichi ―le animó a que lo repitiera―. Vamos. Dai-chi.

―Daichi ―repitió el _Slytherin_ saboreando cada una de las sílabas. El león pareció contento―. Entonces tú tienes que llamarme Koushi.

―Koushi… ―la sonrisa que se pintó en sus labios renovó de energías el pequeño cuerpo de la serpiente. Su corazón latió con calidez y pronto se vio a si mismo devolviéndole la sonrisa―. Nos vemos por la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces ocurrió lo que jamás pensaría que ocurriría. Daichi le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para salir corriendo. La capa de su uniforme rojo y dorado ondeo contra el viento y desapareció entre los árboles como un destello fugaz.

Koushi se llevó la mano a la mejilla, atónito. Daichi le había besado la mejilla. Por un momento, recordó lo que su madre le dijo una vez cuando era pequeño. " _Cuando alguien te de un beso en la mejilla, te está mostrando su admiración, su cordialidad y su amistad. Sonríe por ello porque habrás encontrado a alguien a quién has de atesorar._ "

No sabía si lo que realmente sentía por Daichi era amor o cariño pero, desde luego, pensaba cuidarle como si fuera lo más valioso de su vida.

* * *

 **DramaQueen: ¡Hola! ¡Mil gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste ^^ Era inevitable el no escribir sobre dos de mis fandoms favoritos. ¡Espero haberles hecho justicia!**

 **Greencata: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy con las subidas. He tenido una serie de problemas que me han impedido el poder pasarme por . Pero ¡ya estoy aquí dispuesta a dar guerra! ¡Ay! ¡Mil gracias! Espero, de verdad, que te sigan gustando el resto de capítulos. ¡Espero hacerle justicia y cumplir tus expectativas!**


End file.
